The Outsiders
by Shadow Crystal Sage
Summary: Yuki Kourin a teenage girl and her sister are both part shinagami and help the Soul Society as Healers. But here's the thing; Athena ran off to Huenco Mundo...What if Yuki and her friends are recruited as officers into the 13 Gotei? One hint: Living Hell!
1. Yuki's Dairy Pages

**Disclaimer for all chapters - I do not own Bleach! All I own are my OCs!**

**Note - Yuki was born on December 21, 1994; at the stroke of midnight and she is quite intelligent for her age...**

* * *

**_Yuki's Dairy (Introduction page)_**

_September 14, 2000 _

Hi there, my name's Yuki; currently five years old and i'm the youngest daughter of the Kourin family. My sister Athena, is currently thirteen and always help me understand the 'spiritual world'. But, I kinda don't get what she means. I'm also the best kind of friend you could ever have! (-Insert big smiley face-)

_March 4, 2001_

I have basically nothing to say, except this;

I'M A TOTAL OUTSIDER JUST LIKE MY SISTER!!

_November 17, 2002_

Yuki Kourin, here. Okay right now i am freaking out! Athena's been gone to Soul Society for too long, and i don't know what's going on! I'll see if she left anything to find out where she went...

_August 25, 2003_

Finally! I've found at least one clue of where Athena actually went. I'll see what else i find before tonight. I'll report bck later, i hope...

_October 20, 2007_

Hey, Yuki here. I'm currently 12 years old and at high school as Athena is 20 & outta the house, she's already done at the academy and heals the others back at the Soul Society, but about six years ago (as I mentioned a few years back), she ran off to Hollow Valley and i'm worried. I'm already at the spiritual academy learning to control my abilities and at the human world high school with my childhood friends; Orihime, Rea, Tsuchi, Crystal, Yun Jie, & Yukata, Ryoma, Jie Lueng, and Koizumi. Well I gotta go, be back in a few weeks or so.


	2. Christmas Mayhem INCOMING!

**_Disclaimer - I seriously do not own Bleach of any of the characters, except my OCs..._**

**Crystal - This will be my very first Bleach fic, so be gentle on the comments plz!**

**Daniella - (Out of earshot and whispers to readers) She's busy and is rushing with the fic...**

**Ichigo - We can very well see that.**

**Daniella - I thought i locked the doors!**

**Rukia - We slipped in before you closed your front door.**

**Crystal - (Sweatdrops and opens the bedroom window) You do realize my room's on like the third floor right? And the fact that the idiots at school will think you dyed your white!**

**Toshiro - Yeah and I kinda figured that out! (About to climb in)**

**Random kid - Hey Shortie! Who bleached your hair, your girlfriend? (starts laughing)**

**Daniella - (In the other window) You really shouldn't have done that!**

**Toshiro - (gets pissed and nearly jumps out the window )**

**Ichigo & Rukia - No way in seven hells! (Grabs Toshiro by the arms & waist, dragging him back inside though the window.)**

**Crystal - Well at least i'mnot that only one who get annoyed easily...Well, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chirstmas Eve**

When everyone entered the house the Kourin family welcomed them.

"Come on and sing!" Yuki called.

"We're up!" Yuki's friends; Selena and Anna called.

_Last Chirstmas  
__I gave you my heart  
__But the very next day  
__You gave it away  
__This year, to save me from tears  
__I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Chirstmas  
__I gave you my heart  
__But the very next day  
__You gave it away  
__This year, to save me from tears  
__I'll give is to someone special_

_One bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby, do you reconize me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

_-__**Happy Christmas**-_

_I've wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying 'I Love You', i meant it  
Now i know what a fool I've been  
But if you kiss me now, I'd know you'll fool me again_

_Last Chirstmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day  
You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Chirstmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day  
You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give is to someone special_

**_-Ohhhhhhhhh-_**

_A crowded room  
Friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you  
And it's so wise_

_My god,  
I thought__ you were  
Someone to rely on  
Me? I guess i was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face of a lover  
With a fire in his heart  
A man under cover  
Who just tore me apart_

**_-Whooooaaaa-_**

_Now I found real love  
You'll never fool me again_

_Last Chirstmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day  
You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Chirstmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day  
You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

A face of a lover  
With a fire in his heart  
A man under cover  
Who just tore me apart

_Maybe next Year  
I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Chirstmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day  
__You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

"That's the best singing I've heard for over a year now!"

"I just knew you'd say that, Yuki!" Yuki ignored her other friends, and turned to her mother, "Hey, did Athena ever come back, yet?"

"No honey, i'm sorry."

"Uhhh! This sucks! Major screw-up!"

"Yuki!" Emily (one of her friends) yelled.

"I'm gonna go outside for a bit." She opened the front door, stepping out (her boots already put on); as soon as she did, someone in a black down fur-jacket with black hair, glasses, and blue/black earmuffs tackled her down into the snow.

"Yuki-chan! Merry Christmas!"

"Hey, Yun Jie."

"So how've ya been?" She asked as she pulled Yuki into a sitting position.

"I'm fine, except that cut that Alessandra gave me at practicing our powers. I didn't think she could send knives flying back at me with sound.

"Well that teaches you a lesson, right?"

"But Kassandra ended up giving Alessandra a scar on her shoulder, and accidentally knocked out Hitsugaya-taichouwhen she turned around with her weapon..."

"I bet it hit him in the face and left a scar!"

"How about you tell me rather than sitting in the snow..." They froze turning their attention to their captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"A-ah, Hitsugaya-Taichou." Yuki said startled and scrambled to her feet.

"I'm being serious, did Kassandra's Scythe leave a mark?" Yun Jie took off her glasses wiping them off, put them back on, and saw nothing.

"No."

"Yun Jie, get up and go home."

"Yes s-sir." Then she sneezed.

"See why he told you to go home?"

"Yeah, i heard him once. Good-bye!" She disappeared into a cloud of snow (??) within seconds.

Silence

"Umm, would you like to come in?"

"Won't your parents and your friends think something's up with me showing up all of a sudden?"

"Nah, besides Athena kinda blew our secret to them, but they won't tell."

"Good."

"Well come on in." Yuki opened the door, gesturing that he come in. Being the polite person he is; stepped inside and started hearing 'Carol of the Bells' by Thrice.

"Rose, don't play that yet!"

"I didn't do anything! And it's coming from YOUR room!"

"What?!" Then she and Toushiro ran upstairs, finding Yun Jie sitting at Yuki's computer.

"Oh, hi."

"Okay, before I punish you, I want to know this; why didn't you go home like i said?"

"I forgot to tell you guys that my parents are gone for about half the year or so, meaning Yuki's let me stay."

"Why didn't i see a luggage when you tackled me then?"

"I came earlier, before you walked back from the park. It's in the guestroom."

"The guestroom down the hall?"

"No, that guestroom." Yun Jei pointed to the door next to Yuki's closet.

"That was never there!"

"I moved your bookself..."

"Figures."

"Well there's the other one, which is an extra. So, could Hitsugaya stay?"

"No way in seven hells!"

"Say that again you'll regret it!"

"Girls, stop yelling!"

"Gomenesai, Taichou."

"Yuki, do your mother and father know that Athena ran off t-"

"No, they don't even know that she left the Human World..."

A knock at the door.

"Come in." The door opened and the ones who stepped in was none other than Yuki's other closest friends, Alessandra and Kassandra Wilehem.

"Alright this is getting on my nerves! Why do my parents let every person at the door in!?"

"We've been here for about a week. Your parents wanted us to do some research for them."

"Okay...so what are you researching."

"We're pinpointing exactly where in Huenco Mundo, Athena is now."

"Oh boy...You didn't tell my parents that she ran off, right?"

"Umm, why?"

"If they find out they will flip out on me!"

"Well, you better brace yourself for a scolding, then."

"Did you say when she ran off?"

"No."

"Good! I'll be back in a few minutes."

**Fifteen minutes later**

"For the hundredth time, she ran off SEVEN YEARS ago!" Then Yuki came back into the room, slamming the door; everybody staring at her.

"Didn't take it too well?"

"You think?"

"Sorry, but what are they going to do now?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." Yuki was leaning on the door as she closed her eyes.

"Well, we're gonna go home. Bye everyone."

"See ya tomorrow, girls." Then the Wilehem sisters dissappeared into a cloud of purple and blue smoke.

Then both the 10th Division captain and Yun-Jie stood.

"Well, let's get back down stairs."

"Fine..." Yuki got off the door and opened it, walking downstairs with the two following her.

"Hello, everyone!" Yun Jie said enthusiastically, as everyone turned greeting her back.

"Hey, Allison."

(A/N: Yun Jie's actual name is Allison, but everyone calls her Yun Jie...)

"Her name is Allison?"

"Yeah, we call her Yun Jiecause it's her middle name switched around."

"..."

"Well wanna meet the others?"

"I already have, after they were recruited."

"Huh?"

"They never told you did they?"

"..."

"Remember how you're part Shinagami?"

"Yeah, what does it have to do with them?"

"Some of your friends are full shinagami who were born of human parents. How? I'm not sure..."

"Then how'd you know about their powers then?"

"I found some of them them all in one place where there was an enormous amount of Spiritual pressure from the area."

"That's how i found out about Athena and myself!"

"...Can we talk alone, somewhere else? It's a little too loud for my taste."

"I hope you don't mind talking outside..."

"I don't..." They stepped outside in the backyard and leaned/sat on the railing of the porch.

"So what did you want to say?"

"The reason of why I came was to tell you something..." Then he looked down at the snow on the ground.

"You can tell me."

He sighed and said, "It's about your sister, Athena..."

Yuki closed her eyes, "Then i don't want to hear it." She turned her head up to the sky, toward at the moon.

"Why not? She's your sister."

"Yeah, the one who's considered a traitor and the one who caused everyone to look down on ME."

"Who said 'everyone' looks down on you?"

"I was talking about the 13 Division captains, except for you, Kyoraku-taichou, and Ukitake-sama."

"..."

"Okay, I didn't realize how crazy that was, until i said it out loud!" That's when she noticed how much closer Toushiro was to her. He was looking at her straight in the eye, it was starting to scare her, from the way his eyes looked at the moment.

"Don't ever think that, you don't want to do that same thing your sister did."

"What are you talking about?"

"Forget it..."

"...So how's Rangiku-fukutaichou?"

"She still drinks too much and keeps trying to get me into drinking with her."

"Oh lord..." Yuki said putting her hand to her face, realizing she had forgotten to put her gloves on, "Shit, its freezing."

Toushiro then turned to Yuki wondering of why she had just yelled out. He knew that Yuki also controlled water and ice, but he never expected her to literally get cold.

"Here, my hands are warm." He held out his hand and held Yuki's, causing her to blush a really deep red, but he didn't notice.

Then giggling could be heard, coming from inside. Yuki and Toushiro turned their attention to the (glass) door, and saw Briana, Emily, Lyra, Rose, and Allen with a camera at hand. Before the two could do anything, the group snapped a photograph and ran back into the crowd inside of the house.

"Oh man, if anyone at school finds that, I'm dead!"

"Why?"

"Just get that photo!" Yuki charged inside running past the crowd; up to the second floor den, followed by Toushiro (who of course closed the back door).

From the den, music was heard; 'Sen no Yoru wo Koete' (by Aqua Timez) to be exact.

"Guys!" Yuki arrived at the den and found everyone right in front of the fire place. Soon Toushiro, was standing next to her, when suddenly everyone starting cracking up.

"Oh no, don't tell me...If i'm right, I'm dead" When she looked up, and looked like she was about to scream, she was right. There was an amount of green and red pigment hanging from the arch of the door. Yuki groaned in disbelief, slamming her head against the arch of the door way, and when that was heard/seen Toushiro looked up and had a shocked look on his face and...from what everyone saw, he was blushing!

"Okay, I may follow tradition, but I would NOT dare kiss my own stubordinate!"

"You have to! This house has strict rules on tradition!" Allen and Rose stated.

"Allison, you know what Calvan can do to us!"

"It's not my fault!" Allison's voice was heard, but she was no where to be seen. Yuki and Toushiro could hear banging coming from the closet; walking over to the door, they opened in and Allison came tumbling out between them.

"Do we want to know?"

"It was Calvan's idea, anyway. He wanted to see how you'd react."

Then Toushiro put his hand on Yuki's shoulder as everyone could see; Yuki was pissed, "Yuki, just calm down before you-"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"-Freak out..." Before Yuki even took a breathe everyone (except her and her taichou) was scrambling out of the room and into the next. Yuki almost took off, running after the group, but was held back when Toushiro grabbed her wrist and got her to sit down.

"Don't, I can't have half of the Gotei 13 squads' seated officers in the hospital, here in the human world."

"Okay, okay i get it...Besides why would my own boyfriend want to try and do that?"

He thought for a moment then yelled, "...I don't even want to know!"

Yuki was thinking and suddenly bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Hit-"

"Toushiro..."

"Huh?"

"You're the only one I'm allowing to call me by my first name..."

"..." Then she reached into her bag (she always has a string backpack with her) and pulled out a gift, "...Here"

He took the present from his seated officer and looked at her.

"It was for your birthday...I forgot to give it to you."

Toushiro had no idea what to say and smiled.

"You can open it later, but since it's tradition..." She gave him a kiss on the right cheek (he closed his right eye, of course) and ran off giggling as cutely as she did when she was nine years-old. The tenth division captain stood there frozen solid until...

"Yuki! Get back here!" He burst out of the room running toward Yuki.

"Watch out for the wall!" Yuki ran into the next room that was just before nearly running into the wall the hallway, as Toushiro was at her heels...and unfortunately Toushiro didn't stop fast enough and ended up running into the wall which had been painted a few hours earlier...(Heheheh)

When Yuki heard the sound form the impact, her head poked out of the room and when she saw what had happened she ended up, falling onto the soft lounge chair, laughing. Toushiro was wiping the wet paint off of his face and stomped into the room and was furious with the girl.

"You...are...so...going...to...wish...you...hadn't...pissed...me...off!" He gave Yuki a glare, but she was (somehow) asleep on the large bean bag that came from her room...

Toushiro saw this and sat on the floor next to the bean bag, taking out the present that Yuki had give to him a few minutes ago. He looked at it and started to unwrap it. Completely unwrapped, the gift was...a camera and a small scrapbook which contained a few photos that Yuki had taken and drawn. The tenth division captain deciding to be a bit mischievous, stood up and took out the camera.

Just before he snapped the photo, he heard Yuki murmur something;

"From the frozen plain of the night, Kourinamyue."

_'Is she dreaming of fighting against a hollow, again?'_

Anyways he snapped a few pictures and chuckled at the results...Yuki looked so at peace when she was asleep!

"I guess i'll give her the present later..." He sat back down next to the bean bag again, taking something out of the folds of his uniform.

"Give me what later?" Yuki said shifting her head to the side, obviously awake.

"When did you get up?"

"I was never asleep, taichou..." Yuki said blinking a few times, then rubbing her eyes.

"Then how come you started murmuring the statement to release your zankaputo?"

"Oh, so i did fall asleep..." Yuki said scratching the back of her head...

"I didn't have the chance to give you your birthday present either..." He handed the gift to her, while Yuki got the message and was shocked

"Wait a minute how d-"

"Xentalia..."

"Oh that girl is in so much trouble."

"Put even one scratch on her and Kuchiki-taichou might end up hunting you down..."

"Okay, point taken." She saw that Toushiro had then disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Jerk...talk to me then leave..." She looked at the gift and decided to open it. When it was totally unwrapped, she giggled.

It was a framed picture of her, Toushiro, Matsumoto, Allison, Rose, Lieng, and Allen, that was taken by the timer setting on Allen's camera.

Toushiro, Yuki, & Matsumoto in the front row (with Yuki between the two, hands on their shoulders). The others on the top row: Lieng; Outer right, Allison; Inner right, Rose; Inner left, and Allen; Outer left...

"And to think he wouldn't bother asking Allen for this...At least this is one of the better presents i got this year."

* * *

**_(1) - If you ask why Yuki calls Jushiro Ukitake; Ukitake-sama...it's because he sorta saved her when she was about nine years old_**

**_(2) - Okay i know that Hitsugaya hates being called Toushiro, but he and Yuki are REALLY close friends and so...yeah_**

**_(3) - This is for pronunciation of zanpakuto: Kou-rei-na-miyu-e_**

**_(4) - Remember Selena? Yeah well her name is pronounced as so: Sa-lei-na. Then there's Celabria, her name is pronounced: Se-le-bre-ya_**

**Crystal - Well Merry Christmas to All~!**

**Daniella - That was horrible (Btw tell us if we made any spelling mistakes, it's like 12:45 in the morning...)**

**Toushiro - You are so dead...I don't care if you're my seated officer, you are in so much trouble!**

**Yuki - Taichou, please calm down...**

**Rose & Allen - (suddenly pops into the room) uhh shouldn't we close the chapter before it gets ugly**

**Kazari & Kietsuki - We'd do it but we're leaving**

**Mimi & Mystic- PLZ READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
